Generally, for easy maintenance of test scenarios, the test scenarios are separated from test data in a test management system. Integration of the test scenarios and the test data is performed manually by association of test data with test parameters in the test scenarios to generate test configurations. It becomes difficult to generate test configurations for larger volumes of data and multiple parameters in test scenarios. Manual activity to generate the test configurations consumes lot of time and could take up to 30 to 40% of the planning effort for a test cycle. As an example, consider testing for a Global Insurance company. The quote process may have to be tested across several geographical regions for different Products. Traditionally, the test scenario for the quote process created may have to be configured with a large number of data combinations for each region and product under test which almost consumes 30-40% of overall test planning effort.
Existing techniques generate test cases based on input data to User Interface (UI) action and elements mapping, for each input data, UI elements and sub elements are identified and test cases are generated. Further, some of the existing techniques generate the one or more test configurations without any optimization involved. As a result of which, identifying the correct test configurations and discarding the invalid ones out of all the existing test data combinations is a tedious process and involves a lot of time. Further, handling huge volumes of data becomes difficult. Also, when a new requirement arises, testing only updated test configurations based on the requirement becomes difficult. Therefore the quality of assessing the impact and applicability of the change due to the requirement is not good and may lead to requirement risk.